It has been observed that, in the production of optoelectronic components comprising a copper substrate (which serves, in particular, as a heat sink and for mechanical stabilization), a very high number of rejects in respect of non-functional components, are produced, particularly if the optoelectronic components are light emitting diodes or laser-diodes.
Therefore, it could be helpful to provide a method with which a smaller number of rejects in respect of non-functional optoelectronic components are obtained.